Good Paula Bad Paula
by MeEm
Summary: When Draco Malfoy goes back to Hogwarts, he gets a nasty shock. A new rival, curiously similar to Draco ends up proving looks can be deceiving. Or in his case…Evil. Can Draco alert Ginny and keep sane before his Bad Paula destroys everything? Angst/ Dra
1. Prologue

****

Good Paula/ Bad Paula

A Ginny/ Draco Fan fiction

By: MeEm

Disclaimer: I own nothing. What a depressing thought. Wait! I own Draco Elddir! Yay!

Summary: When Draco Malfoy goes back to Hogwarts, he gets a nasty shock. A new rival, curiously similar to Draco ends up proving looks can be deceiving. Or in his case…Evil. Can Draco alert Ginny and keep sane before his Bad Paula destroys everything? Angst/ Drama rated PG due to some swearing, violence and graphic detail.

Prologue

__

Together, they will prove stronger than any magical being of all time. They will rule over evil and lead Wizard kind to victory.

Separated, they will perish at the spidery hands of the Dark One. Trapped in souls condemning themselves to premature death they will stand aside and let night rule over day.

You must divide them and ensure his lips never touch hers. For all will be lost. She is his Sun and he is her Earth.

You must shatter these mortal ties and prove power, not love, is the greatest worth.

They must_ die._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry it's short but I thought it would be more affective that way! Hi to Nalia and S.e.a..! Nalia: Sorry about being annoying and forcing you to come over and help me set up my username! Please r & r, constructive criticism accepted but don't be nasty to me. I am very sensitive! Byeeee! MeEm xxx ;o)


	2. Chapter One

****

Good Paula / Bad Paula

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! JK owns everything. Except my beautiful creation, Draco Elddir, of course. HE IS MINE!!!!!

(A/N: The title 'Good Paula/ Bad Paula' comes from the story 'Good Paula/ Bad Paula'. It is of how everyone has a good paula but the also have an equally bad paula. Some let their good paula rule them, others let bad paula suffice. Paula is an imaginary character deep inside you. If you show others your bad paula they may begin to think you are bad and vica verca. It's a bit childish I know, but I like it. And now! On to chapter One!)

' *** ' means change in narrators

# thinks #

Chapter One: _Draco and Draco_

I boarded the Hogwarts Express. "Bye Draco, darling!" I nodded back to my mother, Narcissa. To my embarrassment she was crying. # God! Parents can be so emotional! #

I heard my father saying proudly "My son's a prefect. Knew he would be…" # Get over it dad. # 

I dumped my trunk on an empty seat down the prefect carriage. My eagle owl, Quasar, hooted indignantly as I dumped him next to it. 

I left them and went of in search of my Slytherin mates. On the way there, I collided with someone. 

"Watch where you're going!" 

"I was!" The person snapped back. "You walked into me!" 

Brushing myself off, I met eyes with which I'd bumped into. A small, delicate girl with a heart-shaped face dotted with freckles, big blue eyes and curly red hair that fell to her waist. Ginny Weasley.

She had obviously just caught sight of me too. She bit her lip, and averted her blue eyes away from my scathing gray ones. Picking up her trunk she brushed passed me. 

Belatedly, I called after her "Thanks a lot, Weasel! Now I have to go and wash off your blood traitor dirt that got on me!"

I saw the fifth year hurry along, her fiery hair hiding her facial expression. I hoped she was crying! 

***

I clambered onto the Hogwarts train. No one called a tear full farewell, or gave me a good bye hug. Well, I was alone so I suppose that was expected. I flicked my blond hair out of my eyes and smirked. 

# Where to sit? # I scanned the empty carriage. The only occupants were a trunk haphazardly tossed onto a seat and a sleeping eagle owl. Curiously, I read the nametag on the expensive trunk…_Draco Malfoy_. 

Satisfied, I sat opposite the trunk and the owl. # I should get an owl- they're useful. Maybe I will. # Opening my own, brand new trunk, I took out a well- thumbed book. '_DoppelGänger: The Art of Imitation'_. It was a good read. # Bloody useful, too. # 

The carriage door slid open. I looked up from my book. Smiling, I slid the paperback into the front pocket of my trunk. "Hi," I said confidently. "My name's Draco."

***

(A/N: Well, I'm quite pleased with that! Please read & review! It's tipping it down- ahhhh, so refreshing! I had breakfast out in the rain this morning, under our garden feature (a sort of table w/ 2 benches and roof) Will finish reading 'Cat Scratches and Cuts' by Ace Of Spades- it's brilliant! Must go now, byeee! Peace n Luv, MeEm xxx)


	3. Chapter Two

****

Good Paula/ Bad Paula

Disclaimer: Draco Elddir is mine. Yay! He's a hottie, too! As for everyone else- they JK Rowling's property. 

A Ginny/ Draco Fan Fiction- rated 13+

By: MeEm

# Thinks # 

* * * means change in narrators

// Sorting Hat thinks //

Chapter Two

"Draco?" I replied. "I know a Draco. Draco Malfoy. Are you new or something?" 

# Wow! He looks like Draco, too! #

The boy nodded. "That would explain why you are in the _prefects_ carriage," I said haughtily.

"Are _you_ a prefect?" quipped the-new-guy-called-Draco. "Yes I am!"

"Oh," he got up. "I suppose I'd better go then." 

Sighing, I said "You can come with me, I'm Pansy by the way. Pansy Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you, Pansy." Said Draco

* * *

I dumped my battered trunk on the table and gloomily sat down. Ron and Hermione were doing boring 'prefect' stuff and Harry was talking about 'boy' stuff to Seamus, Dean and Neville.

I didn't fancy sitting with them like a spare part. So I came here, and now I'm sitting on my bill like a loser.

# Get a grip, Gin #

Maybe I would go and find Luna Lovegood. She at least would talk to me…

# Yeah, I'll go hang out with Loony Luna. #

Getting up, I glanced out of the window. It was raining. # Typical. #

* * *

I found Blaise Zabani, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other slytherins and sat down.

"How were the holidays?" Blaise asked, not really caring.

"Fine,"

He nodded. I could tell there was something he was bursting to tell me. # I'll make him wait a while! #

"Nice weather, isn't it?" I commented sarcastically.

"Hmm…"

# This is boring… #

"Go on then, what's happened?" I smirked. Blaise grinned, his dark eyes sparkling. "I've got a girlfriend!" 

"Who?" I replied instantly. Blaise hesitated. Then…"Pansy Parkinson." My jaw dropped. # That pug-faced limpet of an ex-girlfriend? # Recovering quickly, I punched my mate playfully.

"Good on yer, Blaise!"

Just then, Pansy Parkinson walked in. "Talk of the devil!" I laughed. Blaise went bright red and smiled shyly at Pansy.

"Everyone!" she announced. "This is Draco Elddir! He's going to join our year,"

She stepped back, revealing 'Draco'. For the second time that day, my jaw dropped.

He looked _exactly_ like me. Same floppy blonde fringe- that skimmed the same gray eyes- slicked back in the same style... Same pale skin… Same new, expensive robes… # He even has the same name as me! #

"Alright? I'm Blaise Zabani," Blaise introduced. "This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy."

When Blaise said my name, Draco Elddir turned and our- identical- eyes met. I casually nodded. Elddir smirked and held out a hand.

I shook his hand. It was cold, freezing cold. I inwardly shuddered.

Parkinson latched herself onto Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle began playing knuckles (A/N: violent game where you take turns in trying to rap your opponent's knuckles- never play with the boys at my school! They are _seriously_ vicious!) and I was, unusually, left on my bill. I decided to start a conversation with Elddir.

"How come you're starting Hogwarts so late?"

"-

Elddir was about to answer when the compartment door slid open, and a certain Weasley walked in…

* * *

Ginny came to an abrupt stop, and swore under her breath.

The slytherins all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. With a dull numbness, Ginny noted a new boy who looked like Malfoy was sat there.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny walked foreword. Malfoy grabbed her wrist tightly. "What would Weasel King's ickle sister be doing _here_?" he sneered.

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Ginny blushed and wrenched her arm but Malfoy was stronger than she was. He gripped her dainty wrist harder.

"Get off me!" Ginny cried shrilly. "Get off me!" mimicked Parkinson.

Malfoy let go and rammed Ginny into one of the tables. She crashed foreword, catching her lip on a sharp corner. They all laughed. Except the new boy. Ginny took this chance and ran through the carriage.

Fighting back tears Ginny felt blood well on her lower lip. A scarlet drop trickled down her chin, a sharp contrast to her pale skin.

[Back in the compartment…]

"Why did you do that?" said Draco Elddir angrily. Malfoy stopped laughing and scowled.

"Because _it's_ a Weasley!" snapped Malfoy, emphasizing the '_it'_. Elddir frowned. "You hurt her,"

"Le point!" Malfoy retorted, rolling his eyes. He scanned Elddir's face, looking for a difference…Yes!

With some relief, Malfoy noted a small silvery scar above Elddir's left eye…

* * *

I glared at Draco Malfoy, he was completely who I thought he'd be…Arrogant as Hell, spiteful and moody. # He's as moody as his stupid eyes- the colour of rain on the sea. #

The rest of the journey was uneventful and monotone. Time dollops foreword and soon I find myself in Professor Dumbledore's office, trying on his sorting hat…

// Hmm…I suppose I don't have a choice, do I? //

# Just sort me! Gryffindor or Slytherin- you decide. I don't care! #

// It's not that easy you know! You're a tricky one. You're brave, I'll give you that…But for all the wrong reasons, Draconatas, //

# Get on with it! #

// Very well… // The sorting hat sighed wearily.

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am a really slow typer! I haven't been able to go on the PC for ages because my mum's hogged it for her essays etc. so I've been writing this by hand- which I'm much better at! I'm up to chapter 7 now! After a difficult start I've got into the story and the words just flow from my pen!!! Peace n Luv, MeEm xxx ;o) 


	4. Chapter Three DON'T READ

****

Good Paula/ Bad Paula

Disclaimer: I own everything! Everything I tell you! Ha! In my dreams! Draco Elddir is ©EMCO (a.k.a. MeEm) but EVERYONE/ thing else is all JK Rowlings.

A Ginny/ Draco Fan Fiction- rated 13+

By: MeEm

# Thinks # 

* * * means change in narrators

Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Three The Real One!

Good Paula/ Bad Paula 

****

****

By: MeEm

Disclaimer: I own everything. It's as simple as that. Well, actually I don't own anything except the plot, and Draco Elddir- the rest really belongs to JK Rowling. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted…

A Ginny/ Draco fan fiction- rated PG

~ Thinks ~ 

* * * Means a change in narrators.

--- Symbolises a change in scenes

Chapter Three 

Yawning, Draco Malfoy rolled over and blearily glanced at his alarm clock. It read '0615'---

--- ~ Might as well get up now ~ thought Ginny, climbing out of bed. The first day of the school year was gleaming brightly outside.

Smiling, Ginny decided to pile her tumble of red curls on top of her head for a difference to just letting them flop down---

--- ~ That's a change for the better. ~ Draco contemplated. He had chosen not to slick his blonde hair back today; he had just left it to arrange itself naturally.

* * *

 _[Ginny Weasley]_

 "Morning, Gin!"

~ Urgh! ~

"Morning Hermione," I stirred my mushy cereal with my spoon, not very hungry (I never am in the morning). Hermione is too cheery first thing- it gets creepy! "Oh Ginny!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I love your hair like that! It's so glamorous!"

 Surprised, I said "Oh! Do you really think so? I mean, thanks!" True, my hair had taken _little_ bit of time (alright, nearly an hour!) to arrange…but I wasn't expecting anyone to notice, let alone _compliment_ me!

 Harry and Ron joined us, with- might I say- very odd looks on their faces, like they were in a trance. "Wow!" Ron gasped at me. "Gin- your hair! It looks…"

"Amazing!" Harry offered. "Okay, Er…Thanks?" I said unsurely.

~ This is getting a little bit weird! I mean no one _ever_ compliments my hair. ~

Ron suddenly asked, in a protective-big-brother type tone "Okay, Ginny. Who's the boy? Don't deny it- who is it?" 

 ~ Typical Ron! ~

Rolling my eyes, I proclaimed, "There is _no_ boy, Ron! Just because I styled my hair doesn't mean I'm trying to impress anyone."

~ I went off Dean Thomas in the summer- that boy is far too obsessed with _football_- it's unhealthy! ~

 "NO!" I cried aloud, looking down at my new timetable in horror. I had arithmancy,

~ YAWN!!! ~

Then, after lunch- double potions with the Ravenclaws!

~ As much as Luna Lovegood's company on a train, she's absolutely _awful_ in a lesson- all she does is daydream! Today's going to be a bad day. I just know it… ~

* * *

****

****

_[Draco Malfoy]_

 I glowered down at my timetable, glaring particularly evilly at the last lesson- potions with the Gryffindors.

~ I can't stand those retards! ~

The newly sorted Draco Elddir joined us –my posse and I- and promptly buried his head in the newspaper.

~ There's something I don't like about him, he seems a bit…I'm sure it's just my imagination! ~

* * *

 Gulping, Ginny Weasley looked down at her potion with a mixture of horror and anxiousness- for it was completely wrong. The consistency was extremely thick, almost solid, when it should be a runny liquid and the colour was –instead of dull rust- an acidic green shade- glowing slightly. "Luna!" she hissed desperately to her partner. "What should I do?"

 Without looking up from her precious _Quibbler_ magazine, she dreamily whispered, "Add the Billy Wig stings, of course."

 "What? All 30g?" Ginny replied uncertainly. Luna nodded, so Ginny tipped the contents of her little jar of stings into the potion…

**BANG!**

"_Miss_ _Weasley! Youimpudent__ cur_! _Whathave__ youdone__ now?" _

Predictably, Ginny's potion had exploded and Snape strode over, looking murderous, but just then…

_Brrrring!!!_

~ Thank God! ~ Ginny thought in relief. ~ Saved by the bell! ~

Fleeing thankfully from the dungeon- ~ Luna can clear up seeing as it was her fault the darn thing exploded! ~ - Ginny ran straight into a certain not very nice Slytherin 6th year…

 ~ dejà vu! ~

   "Ever heard of _look before you leap_, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy snarled scathingly, picking himself up and dusting down his robes.

~ He looks different! ~ Ginny found herself thinking. ~ His hair's changed! ~

 ~ She looks different! ~ Draco thought to himself. ~Her hair's changed! ~

"Nice hair," said Malfoy, striking Ginny dumbstruck. ~ Did _Malfoy_ just compliment me? ~ As if he realised what he had just said, Malfoy quickly added, "F-for a _Weasley_, I s-suppose!"

 Pale cheeks unusually tinged pink, Malfoy swept past Ginny and into the dungeon.

 ¬*¬

"Settle down, settle down…SILENCE!" Snape scowled. "Today we will be doing a complicated potion. I am tired of explaining the same stationary potions to you idiots, so get into pairs- the instructions are on the board and _on y va_?" [_French_. Shall we go?]

 Parkinson grabbed Zabani in a simpering fashion. "Sorry mate," he whispered to Malfoy, his usual potions partner. Crabbe and Goyle went together as well, leaving the two Draco's together. What fun this was going to be!

* * *

_[Draco Elddir]_

I gathered up the potions ingredients and dumped them on the desk. "Okay, Er…Do you know how to do this?" I asked Malfoy, who rolled his eyes. "Of course! Any fool can make a _shadow- consuming_ potion! I could do this with my hands behind my back!"

~ Hmm…shall we see if he's lying? ~

 "Go on then," I said softly. "I dare you to make the potion with your hands behind your back!" The stupid twat looked stunned for a second. Recovering quickly, he smirked "You're on!"

"I bet you'll cock it up!" I added slyly.

* * *

_[Draco Malfoy]_

~ I bet I cock it up too, but I'm not going to let you think that! ~

I allowed this Elddir kid to magically tie my hands behind my back, I don't know why I was agreeing to this; pride, I suppose. 

 "Right," I thought out loud. "I need to peel the shrivelfig first," Turning and craning my neck so I could just see what I was doing, I felt on the desk for the knife and the shrivelfig and began to make the potion.

¬*¬

~ Wow! Impressive! ~ 

To my amazement, I had pulled this stunt off and made the potion with my hands behind my back! All I had to do was leave it to simmer for five minutes, and then take it off the boil. "Okay, Elddir." I said triumphantly. "You can remove this charm now!"

"Sorry, Malfoy…" Elddir said, a grin spreading across his face. "But I don't know the reversal for the charm!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy visibly paled, in a forced laugh he managed to choke "Ha! Ha! Very funny, Elddir- you almost had me for a second! Okay you can take it off now." 

"No really, I don't know how-"

"Come on, Elddir! I don't have all day!"

But it appeared Elddir was not kidding around, and by the end of the lesson Malfoy was visibly seething. "That's what you get for acting like an idiot," Pansy Parkinson said silkily. Ignoring her, Malfoy furiously yelled at Elddir "Just how am I supposed to eat like this?"

 Trying to keep a straight face, Elddir pointed out that Malfoy had managed to make a potion so dinner should be simple.

 The look he received from Malfoy was murderous.

¬*¬

 Burning tears of frustration trickled down Malfoy's cheeks. In the privacy of the dormitory, he had been trying to blast the magical binds off yet every time he tried, the invisible ropes would burn his wrists. Finally he smashed through the charm! Malfoy tenderly inspected his throbbing wrists; red blisters and angry burns had appeared across both of them- a strong difference from his usually milky skin. 

 Quickly wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his singed robe and pretending his wrists were fine and didn't really hurt so much his eyes watered, he swept out of the common room. Not hungry anymore, Malfoy decided to go for a walk by the lake.

 He did not notice someone shadowing his every footstep, waiting to pounce…

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

A/N: Phew! I've _finally_ typed this up! I don't like this chapter- I had writer's block when I wrote it.  Hopefully it will upload this time…If it doesn't- stuff chapter 3 and I'll move straight onto chapter 4! **::**Sniggers appreciatively**::**

I managed to get my hair exactly like Ginny's (bar the colour- I'm a brunette) on Sunday. Here's three simple steps how to do it:

Step 1) Curl my hair for forty or so minutes with the curling tongs- warning! Will increase thickness of (my already v thick) hair five times.

Step 2) Get my auntie to pile all my curls on top of my head using a thousand hair grips/

Step 3) Voilà! How to style straight, thick hair that falls down to my shoulders up onto my skull and therefore making me look like a Victorian vampire (I have fangs, would you believe it!) Lol !!!

Okay, please review- I know this is boring but when I write this originally I had writer's block yatta yatta you get the picture! And here's to the people who reviewed:

**Shakespeare's Muse**: Ah! My lovely beta reader! What would I do without you? Well, I would probably post up a load of fan fictions with awful spelling errors to be truthful…Anyways, thank you! And no, I haven't found the other half of 'Aurora' seeing as I'm on holiday miles from home right now! I have a fairly good idea where it is though…And here is chapter 3! Lol! Also, thanks for pointing out the confusion in the first paragraph- it was meant to be so that it changed smoothly from one scene to the other, you know- to emphasise that they were thinking the same things. I hope it's less confusing now!

**Cashew**: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Yes, I thought I had better explain what the title meant seeing as its sort of far off the plot as no one in it is called Paula! Originally, the story was with Harry having a look a like who was a girl, but it dwindled out so I made (drastic) alterations and came up with this! I've taken up your suggestion and put who is the narrator. Oh, and as to Elddir being evil…all I can say Draco Elddir is not like Draco Malfoy…And Malfoy gets caring in this!

**Crystal Megan**: Thank you for making me not so sensitive (Flames come and get me!) and I've tried very hard altering the sentences and making them longer. In Memoirs of a Vampyr I've shown longer sentences more I think, as it's easier for that seeing as I've already written out GP/ BP by hand, you catching the vibe? I'm going to check Mara456 out as soon as I have the time. Thanks again for your constructive criticisms!

**Weasleylover1**: Thank you for reading my fictions, because I loved your Narcissa one so much, it means a lot to me! I also used to be a bit iffy on the D/G as well this is my first ever one I've done! But know I'm pretty sure they are a good pairing; of course it depends on the author. Draco M does let his mask slip (god dammit he already has!) and as to Elddir being evil, hmm…Time will tell…!!!

**Ash079**: Hehe! Well you don't have to wait anymore! And I'm glad you like it (and MoaV, I'm glad you like that too!) 

**Peace n Luv,**

**Xxx _MeEm_ xxX**

****

****


End file.
